


The Prank

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Seamus comes up with a top notch prank for The Carrows. Dean is so in on it and falls for his boyfriend even more.





	The Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Another little prompt I was asked to write and I loved it so much I wanted to share it with you all! Enjoy the Deamus fluff.

“Dean listen.” Dean Thomas groaned inwardly hearing those two words. This meant Seamus had another idea that could potentially get them killed or at the very worst...expelled. 

“Babe, we can’t keep going through with these plans of yours. Most of them end with something on fire.” 

“I know. But this time I promise it won’t! Okay so here’s what we do. We will fill the Carrows’ wash buckets (Why do they even have those? It’s the 21st century…) with shaving cream and when they go to fill it with water to wash their faces, theyll be hit with bubbly goodness and wont be able to get it out of their eyes or other very tender facial features.” Seamus looked so proud of himself that Dean had to laugh. 

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had, Shay.” He gave his boyfriend a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

“So you’re in?” Seamus jumped up and down a little too giddly.

“Of course I’m in. When can we start?”

“Right now.” Seamus flashed Dean a cheeky grin and headed off to Neville’s side of the dormitory to get him in on it too.


End file.
